Mikuru Asahina
Mikuru Asahina (朝比奈みくる Asahina Mikuru) is the fourth member to join the SOS Brigade, and the only person other than Kyon to join against her will. She is extremely cute, and is often harassed by Haruhi Suzumiya. She is secretly a time traveler from the future who came back in time to observe Haruhi. She is best friends with Tsuruya and shows a great talent for brewing tea. Mikuru often has trouble talking to Kyon because many of the things he asks about are "classified" (禁則事項, kinsoku jikō). Mikuru is the mascot for the SOS Brigade, mainly as a way to attract attention. Because she is so popular, Haruhi uses her as eye candy. She starred in The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00. Description Mikuru is a time traveler who comes from an unknown point in the future. Apparently, Mikuru's future is such that things like boats do not exist, and instead of the Internet, knowledge is stored within people's heads (as well as the TPDD, in a sense). Mikuru is not as important as a character in the anime, but has a great deal of significance (mainly character development) in the later novels such as The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya, The Rampage of Haruhi Suzumiya, and even has a sole chapter entitled The Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina. Mikuru is implied to have feelings for Kyon; however, she is unable to act on these feelings both because engaging in a romantic relationship would incense Haruhi into destroying the world (as seen in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) and because she cannot become involved with anyone while time traveling. Biography Before embarking on the mission to solve the case that Haruhi has created a time-quake three years prior to the series' beginning, preventing time travel beyond that point, Mikuru underwent mental preparation and hypnosis so that if she reveals anything unnecessary, information regarding time travel will be blocked off from her mind. Thus, whenever she is asked to give information about the future and/or time travel, she is often forced to reply that it is "classified information" (禁則事項, kinsoku jikō). Mikuru resides in Kyon's time as a second-year in high school, thus an upperclassman to the first years Kyon, Haruhi, Yuki, and Itsuki, and yet Haruhi ignores this fact and kidnaps Mikuru to be in the SOS Brigade as the fourth member because of her boy attraction and sex appeal. She says that in every interesting story, there is always an alluring, "lolita"-looking character present. From then on, Mikuru becomes a symbol of cosplay/mascot to Haruhi's whim. Before being forced to join the SOS Brigade, she was a member of the calligraphy club. Mikuru often is forced to take Kyon back in time to perform certain actions, such as taking him to meet the younger Haruhi or helping him save himself from getting killed. However, because of the intervention of a self from a further future, she is often put to sleep and wakes up confused as to what she has accomplished and whether her presence was meaningful or not. Often, Mikuru gets to witness historical events that contribute to time travel being possible, but because she cannot take an action to instigate it (Kyon is usually the instigator), it leads to a sense of hopelessness and uselessness in her. In The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru is asked by her future self to have Kyon do certain actions that contribute to the invention of time travel by traveling eight days into the past and assisting Kyon in doing so. One task involved inspiring the Bespectacled Boy to think about time travel theories. She is also kidnapped by Fujiwaraand Kyouko Tachibana as a bargaining chip with the future authorities, therefore standing in for her past self as otherwise her past self would be kidnapped instead, right in front of Haruhi. Eventually, she is rescued by Kyon, Arakawa, and Sonou Mori. Mikuru Asahina (Older) Edit A future version of Mikuru, from a farther future than the one the original Mikuru was from, makes her first appearance briefly in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, in order to tell him two things: "Snow White", a clue that helps Kyon get out of an alternate universe he is trapped in with Haruhi, and not to get too close to her past self. This future Mikuru appears again in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody, putting her younger self to sleep and warning Kyon not to let her younger self know about her. She directs Kyon to Little Haruhi. In The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, Kyon returns to that same time and enlists the older Mikuru to help him get back to his original time and universe along with the past Yuki. Future Mikuru's final appearance is in The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya. After sending Kyon multiple notes about random odd jobs that eventually lead to the invention of time travel and preventing the original Mikuru from getting kidnapped, she appears in person to Kyon and tells him about predetermined events. Kyon begins to show resentment towards the older Mikuru from forcing her past self to witness history and become depressed as a result. In order to differentiate between the older and younger versions, whenever the older self is present in the same time span, Kyon refers to her older self as Asahina-san (Big) and to the younger Asahina as Asahina-san (Small). Kyon states himself that the reason he does not try to develop Mikuru into a more mature and strong person is because he has already seen her as a mature person, namely this future Mikuru. According to Itsuki, this older Mikuru cannot be trusted. Kyon often wonders if the "superiors" Mikuru often refers to are actually the older Mikuru. Kyon notes in The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya that the original Mikuru is coming to resemble the older Mikuru, signifying that they must part soon. In The Surprise, Asahina (Big) meets with Koizumi as the alternate realities merge. He used his esper abilities to get him and her into the combined closed spaces of Haruhi Suzumiya and Sasaki. Once there, Asashina confronted Fujiwara. Both Fujiwara and Asahina agreed that the TPDD could not be used to change the future, but Fujiwara planned on using Haruhi's powers (implanted into Sasaki) to bypass this restriction. He would be able to change the time plane completely this way, in order to restore an alternate future where he and his older sister existed (his sister was "lost" somehow). He said that his older sister was Asahina, but Asahina said that she didn't have a younger brother. If Fujiwara's plan succeeded, Asahina would effectively become "his" Asahina, and not be someone from another future. Asahina said Fujiwara's actions were "unforgivable" and "time crime". Fujiwara couldn't get her agreement, and Koizumi used his esper powers to confront Fujiwara. Kyon himself vanished from that time period temporarily, due to an unusual interaction with a celestial while trying to rescue Haruhi. Fujiwara's Continuity In one alternate reality or future, Fujiwara is the younger brother of Mikuru Asahina. Somehow she was "lost" in that reality, and Fujiwara went to great lengths to retrieve her by hijacking Haruhi Suzumiya's powers and using them for that purpose. The familiar Asahina (Big) says she is not the same person as Fujiwara's sister. Powers Mikuru owns a device called a TPDD also known as "Temporal Plane Destruction Device" (according to the older Mikuru Asahina in The Disappearance film) that acts like a time machine which brings the user and anyone he or she wished to bring, into the past or future. The TPDD cannot bring someone into the past beyond year -3 however. Mikuru's TPDD was taken by the Older Mikuru in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody. However, Mikuru recovers this device by some later point and was seen using her time travel abilities in The Intrigues. Mikuru's watch has additional time-keeping properties. Mikuru does not carry any weapons, as this is considered dangerous. Her alternate version (in The Disappearance) displayed martial arts skills. Relationships with SOS Brigade members Haruhi Suzumiya Although Mikuru is subjected to several types of abuse by Haruhi, Mikuru still has a large amount of respect for Haruhi, especially when she finds that Haruhi created the fundamental time plane theory in The Indignation of Haruhi Suzumiya. Kyon Mikuru's relationship with Kyon is generally ambiguous, although she has on several occasions acted as if she were attracted to him, such as asking him to call her by her person name, or giving him a water bottle she had already drank from (in Japanese culture, this is like giving someone an "indirect kiss"). Her older self advises him not to get too close to her. It is unclear if this is to prevent Haruhi from getting jealous of her, or for other reasons. Although Kyon has offered to protect or look after Mikuru on several occasions, she has generally declined, often more concerned with her mission. She has occasionally turned to him in times of need, however, such as inMystérique Sign. Mikuru has not turned to Kyon for help when a problem comes up that he can't deal with. For instance, in Endless Eight, when she could not travel through time, she turned to Koizumi and Nagato instead. Yuki Nagato Mikuru is intimidated by Yuki because Yuki often stares at Mikuru for no apparent reason at all; Mikuru believes this to be because Yuki wants to be like Mikuru, independent in her actions. (Nagato said this was a logical but inaccurate inference.) When Kyon "stood up" Nagato in The Intrigues, Mikuru called him out on this. Itsuki Koizumi Mikuru's time traveling faction and Itsuki's 'Agency' disagree on several counts, so Mikuru rarely speaks with him; however, she does occasionally speak up when she voices an opinion about whether she agrees or disagrees with him. Itsuki believes that Mikuru acts the way she does to get Kyon distracted from Haruhi Suzumiya. Itsuki and Mikuru also have different opinions on how much Haruhi can control In certain situations, such as when she lost the ability to travel through time in Endless Eight, Mikuru will turn to Koizumi for help. Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals